sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lithia Emerald(Qwertyuiopscout123)
Lithia Emerald, or Lithia is a recurring roleplay character who first appears in RP- The Fallen Ones- The Rebellion-Part 5. Personality and History Lithia first emerged when a meteorite crash-landed onto Homeworld. Showing incredible power, Yellow Diamond wanted her to be part of her court, but she simply declined. She did however stay on Homeworld, fascinated by all the wonders she saw. She traveled the galaxy in search for new learning, and eventually found Earth. It fascinated her like the other planets, and visits there often. She now resides on an asteroid and can warp to Earth and Homeworld if she pleases. Lithia is a very calm and patient gem. She is very smart and savvy, and loves to learn new things about the universe. Being in tune with her and other people's aura, she is very understanding and a caring gem for a friend to talk to. However, if her emotions are out of control, this could take a negative affect, as her aura powers would not be in sync. She usually is in control, but every once in a while, she can be pushed past the breaking point. Appearance Lithia is a somewhat tall, slim gem, a few Inches shorter than Pearl and Lapis Lazuli. her gem is on her forehead and is shaped like an hexagon, though some of it is covered by her bangs. She has bright green eyes and messy yellow hair that she keeps in two pigtails. She wears a green jumpsuit with bright yellow belts and dark-green boots. On her hands she wears dark green finger-less gloves that go up to her elbows. She has many regeneration outfits. Abilities Lithia possesses standard gem abilities, but has powers of her own. * Aura Manipulation- 'Lithia can manipulate, generate and sense auras.This ability also allows to read others emotions when they change. She can take a bit of an aura from said being. She can then turn it into a different aura, or use it, but she can't consume that aura. But this power requires all her emotions to be in tact, and she can only use one at a time. The seven dots on her shirt correspond to a certain aura and glow when she is sensing it. * '''Rapier Proficiency- '''Her summoned weapon is a yellow-green rapier, and she uses this with great skill against her enemies, with powerful parries and thrusts . * '''Phytokinesis- '''Lithia has control over all kinds of plants, and uses them to her aid in battle. She usually summons them in the form of thick vines, but she has been able to create different life such as trees, flowers, etc. ** '''Plant Minions-' Lithia can make creatures out of plants to her disposal. '''Heat Resistance- '''Lithia can withstand any temperature of heat, thus making her immune to fire based attacks. Fusions When fused with Chrysoprase, they form Variscite. Relationships '''The Crystal Gems She meet the Crystal Gems on earth when she visited beach city. She goes on adventures with them often, but is more of an ally to them. Indicolite When she first emerged from her meteor , Indicolite was the first friend she made. the two contact and visit each other frequently. [[Chrysoprase (Regimango)|'Chrysoprase (Regimango)']] Chrysoprase and Lithia are very good friends with each other, and when they first meet, the bonded over their shared abilities. Trivia * She had a run-in with a zookeeper when she made a couple of the grasses in the zebra pen overgrow. Gallery 210.png|Lithia by Asriel Dremurr BaseballOlly.png|Lithia playing baseball by Asriel Dremurr Lithia, Indy and PPearl In Extended Into 2.png|Lithia, Indy and PP by Asriel Dremurr Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse